A Simple Miscommunication
by lovinghimwasred
Summary: Aria & Ezra meet on a vacation when they're 17, 9 years later and Ezra still has heard nothing from Aria...


**Ezra's POV**

I sighed while I walked back up the stairs to my apartment, away from my empty mailbox. It has been exactly 9 years and 2 days since I said good bye to the girl I was madly in love with. She promised me to write a letter as soon as she got home, but I guess that were just all lies and in the end she wasn't in love with me at all like she said. For 9 years I wrote her a letter, every day and I decided that after 9 years it was time to stop. Whenever I see some dark brown hair I need to double check that it isn't her, because maybe just maybe she moved here. But that has never been the case. She probably has a family now and is happily married to a guy who isn't me. And just like I check my mailbox every day for a letter, I also went to grab a cup of coffee just like we did that summer. So I grabbed my coat and slowly walked towards the coffee shop at the end of the street, and just like every day I ordered the same thing I also ordered when she was with me. I sat down on the same chair as I always did. There came a woman with dark brown hair walking in and for a moment my heart started to beat faster, hoping that it was her. But as soon as I saw her face my heart slowed down, it wasn't her. I threw my empty coffee cup away and walked outside and went to do my usual round in the park.

After a round in the park I went to grade some papers, I had been an English teacher for 2 years now. I picked up a paper and started reading it, there was nothing special about it until my eyes caught the senses "Like to know more about you". I sighed and laid the paper back on my desk.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was day 3 on my vacation and I was bored, wish I had stayed home and wasn't dragged here by my friends with reluctance._

"_Come on Ezra!" I heard Hardy yelling at me from the beach volleyball field._

"_No thanks I'm fine besides the field!" I yelled back._

"_You're not into sports?" I heard a girl voice besides me, one of the most beautiful voices I had ever heard. _

_I turned my head to the left where my eyes met a beautiful pair of hazel ones. _

"_Not really" I said while I kept looking at her eyes, she also had the most beautiful brown hair and I just wanted to run my fingers through it, it seemed so soft "and what about you?" I asked. _

"_I rather sit here and write" she said while showing a soft smile._

_That was when my eyes caught the book in her hands "you write?" I asked surprised _

"_Far, it's mostly personal" she said while looking at her feet "Just for me"_

"_I'm impressed" I said while I shove a little closer to her. _

_She showed her amazing smile and asked "Why?" while she came a little closer which made our shoulders brush. _

_There went this sparkling feeling through my whole body "Well, I tried writing" I said while laughing thinking back at how I had failed "I didn't get very far , You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, it's pure passion" _

_She just looked at me and smiled_

"_Maybe you'd let me read something of yours?" I asked and at this point her eyes grew even wide._

"_Yeah? You'd really want to?" she asked not believing it. _

"_Yeah, I would like to know more about you" I said._

"_I'd like to know more about you too" she said smiling, than she leaned closer to my ear and whispered "you can take your hand off mine now" _

_My face turned red and I quickly took it off hers "I'm so sorry I didn't notice it" _

"_It's fine" she said and she stood up "I should go now, it was nice meeting you..."_

"_Ezra" I said_

"_Nice meeting you Ezra I'm Aria" she said with a smile_

_And with that she walked away towards her friends while her hair waved by the wind. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I mentally slapped myself, feeling stupid for never asking her phone number or her last name. I stood up and took a cold shower and cooked some dinner which I ate all by myself. After that I signed and walked to my sock drawer and opened it, I went in it with my hands and found under my pile of socked a little journal Aria's journal, I like to re-read it so that's what I did. I opened the journal and there was this little polaroid photo stuck on the first page, it was a photo of Aria and I, we were holding hands while standing in front of a Ferris wheel on the fair that vacation.

**FLASHBACK**

_It had come to the last week of my vacation here before heading back home. I hadn't spoken to Aria since I met her and wish we had. Hardy had dragged me to some fair and said that a girl he had met would bring a friend of her so I had to go with him. Once we got there we stood by a haunted house for a couple minutes before a girl called Hardy's name. _

"_Hey" Hardy said back "This is Spencer and this is Aria" _

"_Nice to meet you" I said to Spencer and shook her hand "and nice to see you again" I said to Aria who blushed and looked at her feet._

"_You guys know each other?" Hardy asked surprised_

"_Yeah we kind of talked last week" I said_

"_Amazing, shall we go inside than now?" Spencer asked happy._

"_Sure" I said and we went to buy tickets and went inside. As soon as it became dark I felt Aria grabbing for my hand "Are you scared?" I asked her._

"_Just a little bit" she said while blushing._

"_it's okay" I told her "you can squeeze my hand if you need to"_

"_Hey don't kiss" Hardy yelled at us_

"_We weren't" I said laughing at him._

"_Well hurry than" Hardy said while he turned around the corner with Spencer._

_I dragged Aria along with me while I said "Don't pay attention to him, he's a jerk" _

_I heard Aria's beautiful laugh and felt her squeeze my hand._

_After we survived the haunted house we went to some other attractions and played some games. It had come to the end of the night and after a round in the Ferris wheel it was time to say goodbye. _

"_Ezra can you take a photo of us?" Spencer asked while she kissed Hardy on the cheek. Here you go I said while I shook the polaroid photo that came out of the camera. _

"_Thank you" Spencer said while she took the camera and the photo from me "now one of you two" she said while pointing to me and Aria._

"_I don't really think that she wants that" I said while I saw how tired Aria was._

"_Come on one picture won't harm anybody" Hardy said._

"_Come" Aria said while grabbing my hand and dragging me to where Spencer and Hardy stood. _

"_A little closer to each other please" Spencer said._

_I went to stand beside Aria while our shoulders brushed "Just grab my hand" Aria said so I did it._

"_That's better" Spencer smiled and she took the picture "Look how cute you two are" and she gave the photo to Aria_

"_Do you want to have it?" Aria asked me_

_I shook my head and said "No put it in your journal" _

"_Okay than" She said smiling._

_We said good bye and Aria gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, it was the best thing I had ever felt in my entire life. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She had given me her journal on the last day before we went home, but I never sent it back to her, too scared that it would get lost. I let my hands slid over the pages while I slowly read trough it, she had described all her thought of the vacation in it. The first few pages were kind of sad, she felt home sick and just wished she had stayed home. But on the third day it became happier, it was after she met me. I smiled by reading her thoughts, I love how she describes me as "the perfect guy" and she loved "fooling around". I let out a sigh thinking about what she meant.

**FLASHBACK **

_Aria and I had been going out for dinner a few times and this night Hardy decided to stay in Spencer's bungalow, so I invited Aria to spend the night in the one I shared with Hardy. Aria had said yes with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her beautiful face. _

_After we went out for a romantic dinner I let Aria inside while holding her hand, "It looks exactly the same as our bungalow" Aria said while still holding my hand. _

_She let go of my hand and sat down on the couch, I opened the kitchen cabinet and got out a bottle of wine. I got two glasses and walked over to where Aria was._

"_Do you want some" I asked her. _

"_Sure" she said_

_After a couple glasses and some useless conversations we were both quit tipsy and Aria kept laughing at everything I told her. _

_Out of nowhere Aria stood up and walked to my bedroom "What are you doing?" I asked her. _

_When she didn't answer me I just went to sit on the couch and turned on the TV, I was trying to find something to watch but before I could even change the channel I got hit with a pillow. I quickly turned and saw a giggling Aria standing there with a pillow in her hands._

"_So you think this is funny?" I asked her._

_She said nothing she just laughed at me, I quickly got another pillow from the bedroom and that's how the pillow fight started. _

_After hitting each other a couple times Aria ran around the room and I went chasing after her. Aria ran into the bed room and I heard a shriek and when I turned around the corner I saw Aria lying on the ground._

_I went to sit on her but having my weight on my own legs so I wouldn't crush her body, I pinned her wrists above her head so she couldn't move anymore._

"_This is what you get when you hit me with a pillow" I said while laughing._

_Aria just kept laughing and I just shook my head "so you think it's funny" _

"_Yes" she said between giggles. _

_I kissed along her neck towards her mouth_

"_Stop it" Aria yelled between giggles why she tried to escape._

_I kissed her on her mouth and said "you can't escape" and I continued placing kisses on her cheeks._

_Aria continued to kick with her feet and somehow escaped, she climbed on my back but she was light enough. So I just stood up with her still on my back and threw her on the bed. I climbed in bed with her and laid besides her, we shared some kisses and fell asleep._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I got torn out of my thoughts by the door bell, who could it be that came to my apartment this late? It was past midnight. I stood up from the couch and slowly made my way to the door, when I opened the door I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Hey, can I come in?" a sweet voice asked.

I said nothing instead I stepped closer and hugged the person "Aria, I have missed you so much" I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too"

"What happened why didn't you ever write me?" I asked curious

"I lost your address during the flight home, so I hoped you would write me. I waited for months but there never came a letter. Until this morning when I got new neighbors after the house had been empty for 9 years. They came to my house and gave me a box full of letters from you." Aria smiled at me and all of the sudden it made sense, she still loved me there was just a miss communication "You silly wrote the wrong house number on all the envelopes" she said while she shook her head "As soon as I had read the first and the last letter you wrote me I decided that I couldn't be apart from you any longer and I had to visit you as soon as possible" Aria stared at her feet "I hope you aren't mad at me"

I said nothing instead I gave her a kiss, it was all I wanted to do for the past 9 years. When we broke apart after a couple minutes I took her hands in mine, looked her in the eyes and said "of course I'm not mad, do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Instead of saying something she attacked my lips with hers and before I knew it 3 hours of kissing had passed and we were lying exhausted in my bed, Aria wrapped up in my arms.

It was the first time in 9 years that I could sleep peacefully with the girl of my dreams lying with me.

**Thank you for reading, please review 3**


End file.
